


Well that was fun....

by Dandelion_queen



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Car Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Make up sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very drunk Tom and his girl have some drunken sexy times. Well Tom's the drunken one really. Just pure smut and I'm blaming andlifeisgrand. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well that was fun....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"Fuck me I glad that's over with!" you flip your hair over your shoulder and walk to the car. Your heels are uncomfortable so you slip them off and pad barefoot along the pavement. Tom barely looks at you, his scowl told you he was in a mood.  
You don't care. His friends Will and Dawn are the ultimate bores, snobby and condescending. They made it perfectly clear they didn't think you were good enough for Tom in the past so you usually avoided them at parties or offered the usual frosty yet polite small talk if there was to be no escape.

Tonight there had been no escape as they'd invited Tom over for dinner, he'd clearly misunderstood their invitation as their faces dropped when you'd walked in behind him.  
"Oh..we didn't know you'd be tagging along." Dawn gave you an air kiss and looked over at Tom and Will who had started chatting.  
"Tom was under the impression it was a couples thing but I think.." you didn't need to finish saying it as Dawn did it for you.  
"He misunderstood, well you're here now so let's make the most of it." her smile was forced.  
Tom had spent the majority of the evening deep in conversation with the both of them, the drinks flowed and you sipped on your water as you were driving later.  
The topics made your eyes glaze over with boredom, you'd never been into all that theatrical luvvie stuff which was ironic seeing as you were an artistic director. 

That was how you'd met Tom those five years ago. For you it was business and you never brought it home with you.  
When Will brought out the bottle of Bowmore you knew it would be a longer night than you'd anticipated. Their raucous laughter started to irritate you but you kept your expression neutral and listened to their bullshit stories. At 2.24am you finally called time on their get together to the chorus of "Booo!" from all three of them.  
"No don't go...stay Tom." Dawn pouted as you both stepped outside into the fresh air.  
"I better not darling. I'll call you tomorrow." He gave them both puppy eyes and followed you to the car. And that is where you both stood now, halfway down the avenue. You tired and Tom clearly annoyed.

"You were fucking rude tonight." he says as you rummage in your bag for the car keys.  
"I don't care." you unlock the car door and look back at him. He's pissed, swaying slightly and his face is flushed from the whiskey.  
"They're my oldest friends. I don't see why you can't try to be nice to them both." Tom has that unreasonable edge to his voice now.  
"I have tried. How many times will I have to tell you that they don't like me? They made it perfectly clear when we first started dating. I wasn't even made to feel remotely welcome tonight. Tell you what...if they're so important then let's just end it now and you can go back there and have Dawn paw at you while Will laughs about it and I'll go home and change the locks. How's that sound?" You know it's a bit much to throw at him but he was royally pissing you off.  
"You're being an unreasonable bitch! I have never once complained about your mates, I even put up with that shit-stirrer Jules and you're willing to break up over this?! Over Will and Dawn? Fuck off!" Tom ran his hands through his hair, his shirt had a whiskey stain down the front. Right now he looked like a dossbag to you, dishevelled and so very drunk.  
"No, you fuck off!" you snap back at him, you throw your handbag and shoes on the back seat then go to get in the car when you feel his hand around your wrist.  
"Don't start with me." he growls, he's giving you that face that can only be described pure Marvel villain.  
You can't stop the laughter from bursting out of you, he's so annoyed he's pulling a 'Loki' on you.  
"Oh do shut up Tom." you snatch your hand out of his grasp with a shake of your head.

He doesn't take to kindly to that and his speed surprises you. He pulls you backwards and then shoves you over the bonnet of your car. You press against the cold metal with an "Ooft!" Tom is right behind you pulling your dress up over your arse.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" you feel him pressing against you, his foot kicks your legs apart wider.  
Surely he wouldn't? Not here of all places. If anyone should get up and look through their window they'd see you bent over your car while Tom unzipped himself. Thank heavens it was so late and highly unlikely that would happen. The cool metal feels good against your heated skin, you're not even struggling now.  
A slap on your arse makes you laugh. "You always get horny when we fight."  
"You're a nasty unreasonable bitch." Tom tugs your knickers down and you step out of them at the feet. He throws them over his shoulder and earns himself a dissaproving tut off you.  
"They were expensive." you whinge and feel another slap on your arse.  
"I'll buy you more, I'll buy you the whole fucking store and then I'll rip them off and fuck you hard." he says it so matter of factly but the slight slur of his words makes your insides clench.  
"Promises." you tease him, the sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor makes you wiggle your arse at him.  
His slender fingers pull at your hips, he sheaths himself inside you with a rough thrust of his hips. You cry out and then cover your mouth, a weak attempt at discretion considering your fiancé is balls deep inside you in the middle of the street.

Tom fucks you with that drunk aggression that has always been a strange turn on for you. His hands pull you back to meet his thrusts. There is no tenderness in him as grunts with the effort of pulling you back onto him, the echo of the satisfying slap of flesh against flesh in the cold night air is bringing you close to the edge. You let out a deep moan and hear his dark laugh.  
"Come on slut, you can do better than that. Let me hear how much you fucking want it."  
You love it when he talks like this, he gets so dirty when he's drunk.  
"Fuck.." you half yell and try to steady yourself against his relentless pounding.  
"Keep still, I'm using your cunt for what it was made for you little slag." Tom really rams himself up at you, you can't stop the scream that seemingly comes out of nowhere. Your finger nails scratch at the paintwork of the car, usually they'd be fisted in your bedsheets as he bottomed out against you but here you weren't afforded that luxury. 

"Go on scream, fucking take all of it." he spits, the mixture of anger, contempt and lust swirls in his gut and make his bollocks tighten.  
You have no chance of staying quiet now, surrendering to the feel of his cock you let him have you how he wants and how he wants you is hard and fast.  
You slip your hand underneath and circle your clit while he fucks you, the slippery wetness doesn't surprise you in the slightest.  
There's a certain finesse to your clever fingers as they dance over your swollen clit, when your orgasm hits you really let go, legs weakening as Tom just about holds you up to empty himself inside your twitching cunt. His groan is guttural and sexy as fuck.  
He slips out of you and his cum drips out on the soft skin of your inner thigh. When you turned around to kiss him he staggers backwards with his pants around his ankles, his semi-erect cock flapping about. His fall to the pavement is quite graceful for a drunk guy.  
"I'm sorry." he slurs on his back.  
You help him to his feet and pull his trousers up. He's easy enough to get in the car now.

"I love you..you know?" he looks at you with his bloodshot eyes and gives you a lopsided grin.  
"I know." you say and start the car up, playing it safe you make sure the window is open on Tom's side just in case the drunk pukes hit.  
"They are arseholes though, you were right." he pats at your leg as you drive and you roll your eyes.  
"Misquoting Shakespeare to me of all peeeepul..." Tom smacks his chest.  
"How dreadful." you humour him with that remark but you needn't have bothered as when you next steal a glance at him he's fast asleep with his hand down his pants.  
"Well that was fun..." you snigger.


End file.
